I. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a slotted side rail configuration which receives an adjustable bracket. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a slotted side rail and an adjustably positionable bracket associated therewith for vehicle-related article carriers. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns a side rail configured to receive an adjustably positionable bracket for vehicle-associated luggage racks.
II. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,330,454 discloses a luggage rack employing a movable cross-rail releasably interconnected at its ends to a pair of spaced apart longitudinal rails. The cross-rail ends are releasably interconnected to the longitudinal rail by means of a slide block slidingly retained in a recess within the longitudinal rail. A threaded fastener passes through an aperture in a cross-rail support and threadingly engages an aperture formed in the slide block. Tightening the fastener forces the cross-rail support against a wall of the longitudinal rail to retain the support in a fixed position. U.S. Pat. No. 3,519,180 discloses a cross-rail movable along a side rail and releasably attached thereto. A recess spaced in from an end of the cross-rail is formed to be slidingly received by a longitudinal opening formed along an inside wall of the side rail. The cross-rail is threaded inward from the recess to threadingly engage a rotatable collar. Tightening of the collar forces the collar against the inside wall of the side rail to retain the cross-rail.
Both of the above listed United States Patents disclose a means for releasably locking the cross-rail to the side rail by pinching or squeezing a wall of the side rail. The present invention, as will be disclosed more fully hereinbelow, urges a key into abutment with a wall of a track formed in the side rail to lock the cross-rail in position. The present invention employs the bracket of U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,335, as well as those disclosed in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 015,327, filed Feb. 26, 1979, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.